Crybaby
by FutureDivaInTraining
Summary: Alexis's already abusive relationship takes a whole new level, when she can't take it she goes to her friends but how will she break up with her worst fear? Please be nice with the reviews! Im sorry for the was it's written i can't help it! JeffXoc Review
1. In ring action

_** Crybaby **_ _**Summary: Alexis's already abusive relationship...takes a whole new level and when she cant take it anymore she turns to her friends...but how will she break up with the man she fears nore that anything? **__"Get Away from me!!" I yelled and pushed him off of me. "Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do?" He screamed and punched me in the stomach. "Just leave me alone" I begged. "I'll do it when I want to" He said and tugged on my hair. I yanked on the handcuffs he had put on me but it was useless. "You little slut!" He said and punched me in the face. _ "Alex? Alex?" Candice said making be jump out my thought. "Yeah what?" I asked. "What are you think...what the hell happened to your eye?" She asked. Then I remembered that I had forgot to put conceler on my black eye, "Oh... I fell out of bed this morning and hit my head on the table" I said pretending to laugh. "Are you sure that's what happened" She asked looking concerened."Yeah dont worry" I said. I guess I should describe who I am...My name is Alexis Victoria Daniels I am 24 years old and I am from Toronto, Canada. I have been a wwe diva for 5 years. I am the current 3 time reigning womens champion on Raw. I have hazel brown eyes, Dark blonde hair, 5'11 and 110 pounds. I was trained by the one and only Ric Flair so I consider myself very lucky. Maybe you think that my family would be proud and happy of my accomplishments. But no way...I actually believe they hate me. Especially my Father he thinks I could be doing anything else but wrestling...since I did Playboy i've barely had any contact with anyone but my brother. My brother is probably the only person in my family who dosen't hate me completely. Since joining the wwe, I've made lots of friends of here. The Hardyz are one of my best friends and they are so hot...John Cena definitley a Hotty and very humorous. Mr. Y2J Chris Jericho has been like my brother through everything...You probably want to know who my boyfriend is...well it is Adam Copeland. Why am I still with him?Well honesly he scares me more then anything else. "Ready for our match?" Candice asked. "Yeah...just let me put some concealer on my bruise" I said and stepped into the washroom. I tugged on my black t- shirt hoping it would cover my mark on my ribs. Finally it was time for our match. We came out to Candice's theme song and I proudly raised my title up high. Then our opponents came out. Layla came out first. Then Beth Pheonix came out with her stupid boyfriend Santino Marella he was saying something and I just burst out laughing at his stupid fake accent. Next thing I knew he wanted a microphone. "Before this match starts...bring out the honk-a- meter he said and I rolled my eyes. "Now the honky-tonky man was intercontinental champion for 64 weeks" He began  
"And I Santino Marella have been champion for 10 weeks" He annoucned proudly. Finally the match started and I started against Beth Pheonix. I ran to her and did a dropkick. I waited for her to get up then I attempted a bulldog before Santino Distracted the Ref and Candice ran and puched him right in the face. Then I slapped Beth across the face hard. I waited then did my finisher which I called "Hot and Cold" which is actually a facebuster after that I did my moonsault and the match was over. _"And the winner's of this match...Candice Michelle and Alexis" _Lillan said. We gave eachother a highfive and made our way backstage. _**Did you enjoy this chapter? I know everything is in one paragraoh but please stick with it for a few chapters!!**_


	2. Happy Birthday Chris!

_**Welcome to chapter two of Crybaby! Hope you enjoyed Chapter one Be gentle with the reviews!! This Chapter is Called "Happy Birthday Chris!" **_ _"Stop is Adam!!" I cried as he put my wrist on the burner again. "I saw you talking to that Hardy Boy last night!" He yelled and turned up the hear on the burner. "You mean Jeff? Come on he is my best friend" I said defensivley. "You Cheater" He said. "I didn't do anything...please stop" I said crying now/ _I shot up in my bed in a cold sweat and relaxed when I realized I was alone. "Adam must have left for the autograph signing" I said to my self. I looked at both my wrists to see both of them with peeled skin. I looked at my cell phone and I huge smile came across my face when I read the date. November 9th Chris Jericho's birthday. Ironically November 9th is also my birthday. Finally I was 25! I rolled out of bed and got ready to go to Chris's house. I pulled into Chris's driveway and saw that everyone was already there. Every year for the past couple years Chris and I celebrated out birthday's together. I came out of my car and made sure my bruised eye was covered with make up. I made sure the sleeves of my red dress covered my burns. I checked my hair and knocked on the front door. Chris opened the door carrying one of his daughters, Cheyanne in his arms. "Happy Birthday Chris!!" I said and gave a him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday to you too Lexi" He said. "Hey Cheyanne" I said taking her from Chris and holding her. "I got you something Mr. Y2J" I smirked and held out the bag. "Aw thanks Lex" He said and told me to come in. I came in to see Jeff and Matt wrestling on the floor. "Oh Happy Birthday Lex" Jeff said with Matt choking him. I laughed, "And who is the Ref for this match?" "Me!" Chris's son Ash exclaimed. I smiled at him and sat on the couch. "Happy Birthday Lex" Maria said and gave me a hug. "Thanks Ria" I said "How's Adam doing?" Kelly asked then realized that Matt was staring at her. "Oops... my bad" She blushed.""Yeah Alex how is the devil doing?" Matt asked. I rolled my eyes. "Fine" The door bell rang. "Can you get that for me Lexi?" Chris asked looking the fridge for something. "Ok" I sighed and opened the door. To my surprise it was John Cena and Hunter standing at the door. "Hello Boys" I smiled. "Happy Birthday Beautiful" John said and gave me a present. "Aw thanks John" I said. "What about me?" Hunter asked holding out another present. "Fine" I smirked and have him a hug. "Happy Birhtday Jericho" John said giving his friend a pat on the back. Thanks Cena" Chris said. "Can you guys open you gifts now? Eveyone is here" Candice asked. "Please Chris" I begged. "Fine...we'll open them now" Chris said. We sat down surrounded wih gifts. "Here Lex...Its from me" Maria said handing me a small bag. I smiled and opened the bag. It was a necklace with a small Playboy charm on it."Thank you Maria" I said and gave her a huge hug. "Your turn Chris" Maria said giving Chris a bag. Chris opened the bag it was a watch. "Thanks Maria" Chris said and also gave her a hug,. "Here Chris...It's from me" I said and gave him the bag. He tore it open. I gave Chris a gutair. His fave lit up when he saw it. "A...A GUTAIR?" He exclamied and gave me a huge hug. "Your Welcome" I said laughing. "What about me?" Jeff asked. "Huh?" I asked. "I want a gutair too!" he said. "Your birthday was in August" Matt said hitting Jeff in the arm. "I know..I'm just joking" Jeff smirked. "So Lex...what did Adam get you?" Candice asked me. "Um...Nothing Yet" I said. "WHAT?" Matt and Jeff said in unison. I shrugged. "He really didn't get you anything?" Kelly asked. "Yeah" I sighed. Just then the door rang. "I'll get it" I said hoping that who ever it was would change the subject. I opened the door and maybe I should have fainted right there and then. It was Adam. _** Thanks for checking out this chapter, Check out Chapter 3 to find our what happens when someone finds out What Adam has been doing to Alexis? **_


	3. Secret's Out

_**Welcome to Chaper 3!! A huge thanks to my reviewers keep them coming!! This Chapter is entitled "Secrets's Out!" Enjoy and Thanks Again!! **__"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as he took the scissors and continued scraping my skin. He ignored me and continued scraping, "QUIT IT!" I yelled. "NO!" he screamed and poked the scissors in to my shoulder, _"Adam?" I asked, my mouth felt dry and I knew something bad was about to come. "Hey Baby" He said as he always does whenever were not alone. "Hey...Adam" Kelly said awkwardly. "Happy Birthday Chris" Adam said cheerfully. "Thanks Buddy" Chris said confused. "Im going to the bathroom" I quickly excused myself and went to the bathroom. This was just perfect...The one day I thought I'd maybe get a break he shows up. All of a sudden the door began to rattle and I prepared myself for what was about to come. "Thought you could hide?" Adam said as he came in and closed the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I got back to the hotel and guess what I found?" He asked. "I found an address to a party that you didn't tell me about" He said as he backed me into a corner. "Please Adam...Im sorry I forgot" I said closing my eyes. "YOU FORGOT?" He repeated. "Yeah...I'm sorry" I said now on my knees.. "You Whore!" He said and pulled my lip ring right out. I felt tears began to pour out of my eyes. "Please Adam...not here...not now" I begged "I'll do anything whenever I want to" He kicked me in the stomach and slammed the door behind him, I began crying. "Alexis? You in there?" I heard someone ask. I knew right away it was Jeff. The door began to open. "No Jeff dont Come..." I said but the door swung open. "Adam left and..." Jeff said before he looked down at me. "ALEXIS? What..." He said. "It's nothing...Im fine" I said standing up before remembering my lip was bleeding "DID ADAM DO THIS TO YOU?" He said his voice changing with anger. "Yes...But Jeff" I said grabbing his arm. "I'LL KILL HIM" Jeff said and barged out the washroom. "Jeff stop!" I said grabbing his arm. "Once I get my hands on that snake" Jeff said his voice rising with emotion. "Please...It's Okay" I said trembling...I was about to cry. "Is everything okay?" Chris asked before seeing me. "Alex?" He asked his eyes widining with shock. "Im fine" I said and I began sobbing. "Adam did it" Jeff said anger flashing in his green eyes. "ADAM DID THAT?" Chris asked. I nodded still not looking at them. "Where is he?" John asked also filled with rage. "Guys it's okay" I pleaded. " Daddy What's wrong?" Chris's son asked him. "Nothing...go to your room champ" He said. "Come sit..." Maria said pulling on my arm. "OW" I whined. The burns were still there. "Whats wrong with your arm?" Matt asked rolling up the sleeves on my dress revealing the burns. "YOUR ARM!" Hunter exclaimed. "Yeah..It's just a burn" I said biting my lip...I couldn't cry again. "Are you telling me he has done this before?" Jeff asked shaking with pure hate. I nodded still not looking at them, "Why didn't you tell us?" John asked me. "Because...you've seen what he is capable of" I said. "Before I kill him...you better break up with him" Jeff asked. "I'll be okay" I said running a finger down my brown hair. _**Drama huh? lol hope you enjoyed it in the next chapter...Alexis tags along with Jeff to visit his mother's grave before the holidays!! R&R Be nice!!**_


	4. The Hardy Way

_**Chapter 4 already!! Wow! Hope you've enjoyed the other chapters!! This Chapter is called "The Hardy Way" Enjoy!! **__"Please stop!!" I said as he dangled the plate over my head about to smash it on me. "You told them?" He asked. "Sorry" I said closing my eyes expecting the worst. _December 18th God I hate that day. 22 Years ago was the day when Jeff and Matt's mom passed away from brain cancer. Jeff asked me if I would visit the cemetary with him, and I obviously said yes. "Maria?" I asked throwing more clothes on the bed. "Yeah?" She asked in a towel...she had just came out of the shower. " I have a wardrobe issue" I said. "Lord...what's wrong?" She asked sitting on the bed. "Jeff asked me if I would go to the cemetary with him" I said. "Aww that's sweet" She cooed. "Yeah...but I don't know what to wear!" I whined. "What about this dress?" She asked. "It's Black" I sighed. "And...It's a cemetary" She said. "Yeah...But is it to much black...I don't want to depress him. I said. "You wont...look how much weight you've lost" She said, "I haven't lost weight" I detested knowing I have lost about 5 pounds this week. "Sure..." She rolled her eyes. "Oh Great...Jeff's here" I sighed. "Have fun hun" She said "I'll try" I said. I got to the elevator and braced my head against the wall. Since I had told the guys about what Adam was doing. I hadn't told them that it had gotten much worse. I got to the ground floor and saw Jeff waiting in the lobby. "Hey Jeff" I said "Hey Alexis" He said giving me a hug. "You look great" He said. "It's not too much black?" I asked. "Not at all" he said giving me a heart warming smile. "Thanks" I said We began driving when I remebered something. "Isn't Matt coming?" I asked Jeff. "He went earlier..." He said. "Alone?" I asked. "With my dad...I can't deal with tears that well" He laughed. "Why did you want me to come?" I asked. " Well I trust you" He said as he turned into a parking space. "Trust me with what?" I asked him. " So if I cry...you wont tell anyone" He told me. "Im not making any promises" I giggled. "Say something" I said to Jeff as we got to the tombstone. "Like what?" He asked. I shrugged but couldn't help but feel choked up. "Hey Mom" Jeff said looking down. "This is Alexis" He said starting to get emotional. "Hi Mrs. Hardy" I said biting my lip, I didn't want to make things worse and cry. "You know Lex" He said. "What?" I said touching his shoulder sympathetically. "You remind me alot of my mom" He said. "How?" I asked him. "The way your always there for me and Matt, your sense of humour...your tolerance for pain" He said with his voice breaking. I felt tears in my eyes so I pulled Jeff into a hug and felt him begin to cry. "Alex you desereve so much more than Adam" He said looking me dead in the eyes. I sighed "maybe your right Jeff.." I said kissing him on the cheek Later that night I was at home catching up on my reading when someone knocked on the door. I opened it and a fist came flying towards me with such a force that I was knocked out. _**Chapter 4 complete!! Thanks so much to my reviewers the next chapter will probably be shocking when you find out what Adam has truly done. **_


	5. Starts with an R

_** Wow!! Chapter 5 already!! Im so happy that you guys enjoy it so far!! This Chapter is called "Starts with an R" Im sure by the end you will know what the R means. R&Rplease!! **__" Stop it I can't breathe" I begged as he pulled my face into the bathtub again. "I DONT CARE" He laughed like he was crazy. "What are you gonna do? Call Jeff?" He asked and shoved my face in the tub again. _I woke up on the kitchen floor in tremndous pain. I saw that my panties were pulled down to my knees and by Bra was undone. Then it hit me like a truck, Adam had raped me. I slowly pulled my panties up and found a T'shirt on the floor and pulled it on. I looked in the reflection of a shattered mirror on the floor and saw my face was covered with scars. I saw that my whole body was practically bleeding and I was Black and Blue everywhere. I found my cell phone on the floor and knew I had to call someone. I called the first person I knew would help me, Jeff. I dialed the number and felt a tear roll down my face. "Hello?" Jeff awnsered, I heard two other people in the background and knew it was John and Chris. "Jeff?" I asked in a raspy voice. "Alexis?" Chris asked it sounded like he was shoving his face with french fries. "Could you guys come over here?" I asked knowing they knew I was crying. "Is everything okay?" John asked. "Not Really" I choked over the line. "Do you want us to call an ambuance?" Jeff asked he sounded concerned. "NO! Im okay...I'm just scared." I said. "Well be there in 10" Jeff said and hung up. I lay on the floor and breathed in deeply...but god it hurt to breathe. **JEFF'S POV** After I hung up I looked at John and Chris, "We have to go to Alexis" I said and stood up. "What's wrong?" Chris asked me. "I dont know...But I have a feeling it involves Adam" I said. "Let's go" John said. "DAMN TRAFFIC" I yelled and honked the horn again. "Dude Relax" Chris said as he contined eating his fries. "STOP EATING" I yelled at him and threw the fries to the back. "HEY!" John yelled. After 10 minutes we got to Alexis's apartment and raced out the car. **Alexis POV** I kept wondering how I was going to explain this to the guys when they got here. All of a sudden the burst open. They all came bursting in at the same time. I looked at them. Jeff came and sat beside me. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah" I said my voice breaking. "Did Adam do that to you?" Chris asked looking at my bruises. "Yeah...and" I began. "What else did that snake do to you?" John asked. "He well...maybe" I studdered. "TELL US!" Jeff said. "HE RAPED ME OKAY?" I screamed and began crying. Jeff looked at me and tears began to come to his eyes. He went to balcony and slammed the door. "Go get cleaned up" Chris said helping me up. I nodded and went to my room. I sat on the edge of the bed and began crying. This was so unfair...I should have listened to Jeff all along..but no I had to be diffucult. I heard the door open and I looked up and saw Jeff. "Jeff look Im sorry" I said. "Im sorry I left...: He said. "It's okay" I said. "Why do you let him do these things?" He asked me. "I don't know" I shrugged then began crying all over again. Then the door swung open again this time John came in. "Jeff...dude umm I think we should go" He insisted. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "It's not you lexi...It's Matt" He said, "Matt?" I asked. "Is he okay?" Jeff asked. "No..umm he was in an accident" John said _**Chapter 5 complete!! If you didn't get it the R meant Raped. R&R please be nice!!**_


	6. 2 in the morning

_**Chapter 6!! Thanks to all my reviewers!! R&R please be nice!! **__"Stop it," I said in between gasps. He just ignored me and pulled tightter on the telephone chord tyring to choke me out. _Waiting in the hospital for an reason is bad enough. But waiting in the hospital after one of your best friends was in a car accident is even worse. I looked at my watch and saw that it was a little after 2 in the morning. I couldn't shake the sick feeling I felt in my stomach. The feeling of pure guilt. I knew I hadn't done anything wrong but the feeling was getting was getting more intense every minute. All we knew was that Matt was driving and some drunk ass hit him head on. The other driver had just gotten discharged before Jeff and I got there. I prayed over and over that nothing would happen to Matt. Out of the corner of my eye I saw jeff get up and go to the window. I knew that he was crying. I was scared that he would be mad at me but I knew I should go and see if he was okay. I went over to him and saw how upset he really was. I pulled him into a hug. "Jeff...im sorry" I said. "It's not your fault" he said trying to compose himself. All of a sudden the doctor came into the waiting room and the look that he had on his face gave away what he was about to say. "Why dont we sit down" He said, Jeff and I sat down and the doctor had a look of hopelessness in his eyes. "Matthew was in a head on collision" The doctor began. "He suffered some really bad brain damage" The doctor said. When I heard brain damage I held Jeff's hand and began squeesing it. "To be honest...he may not make it through the night," he said. Tears began spilling out of my eyes. "He can;t breathe on his own. and his heart beat is slowing down rapidly" The doctor sighed, "So what do we do now?" Jeff asked trying to control his emotions. "There are 2 options." The doctor started. " One we can see how far he makes it through all the pain he is in or we can... let him go" He said sadly. Suddenly a nurse came running towards the doctor witha look of shock on her face. "Doctor Richards...we lost him" _**I know this a short chapter but oh well!! :)**_


	7. Thank god it was a dream

_ "Adam Let go!!!" I yelled and coughed some ignored me and used the cloth to choke me some more_I shot out of bed in a cold sweat to see my roomate Kelly looking at me concerned. "You alright Lexi?" She asked. "I....Is Matt okay?" I asked hoping it was a dream. "Yea! Matt's fine!" She said rolling out of bed. "There was no accident?" I asked blinking to make sure I was awake. "If your talking about that jerk Adam raping you that yeah..." She replied, "So....I'm awake now?" I asked probaly looking like an idiot. "Yeah Alexis...........your awake." She laughed. "oh Thank God" I said getting ot of bed. "Come on we gotta get ready fot that bikini conteston smackdown tonight" She added "Jeff's Hosting." A smile slowly spread across my lips at the sound of Jeff's name. "Oh Alex has a crush" Kellygiggled. "I do not!" I protested then remembered "Hold on Smackdown? Adam will be there." "Don't worry about him, He has some meeting with Vince" She said. "Are you gonna stay with that creep?""I dunno Kel" I sighed. "You always have Jeff to fall back on" She said. "KELLY!" I laughed and playfully hit her in the arm. _Smackdown that night "The following is a diva's bikini contest..........Hosted by North Carolina's Own Jeff Hardy!" The Crowd went insane at the sound of Jeff's name He came out with a huge grin on his face.....I wonder if that was because he was back home or maybe because he was about to be surronded by a bunch of half naked divas._After Jeff came out, the first diva to come through the curtains was Tiffany, followed by Maria, then Katie Lea, Then Jillian, then Michelle, then Candice then lastly I came out, Wearing a short black robe with the playboy bunny on the side, A Black top piece with the playboy bunny also on itand white bottomn piece. "Let me first say all you ladies look lovely" He said giving me a quick smile. Jeff put the mic to his mouth only to be interuppted by none other thenM.V.P. He came into the ring reciecving confused faces from everyone he asked for a microphone. "Now....Now I realize that there was a bikinicontest in the happening" He began. "But MVP has something to talk about with Jeff Hardy, so all you ladies can leave...NOW!" He orderedI looked at Jeff who just shrugged I began to leave the ring but felt someone grasp onto my wrist. "Not you hun, your my proof" _**I know I haven't updated in a while!! keep the reviews coming!! **_


	8. Stand up for u!

"Did you just say your proof?" I had to ask again. MVP reached for a mic and shoved it to me. "Now......A few months ago Jeff you were a guest on my VIP lounge" MVP began which was followed by a clip of the VIP Lounge. "And the week after I cordially invited you.......You had the odassity to put your hands on MVP" He said recieving boos from the crowd."Ummm Excuse me? What does this have to do with me?" I asked running my fingers through my hair. "Hang on a second sweet cheeks I'm getting to you" He said attempting to tap my ass before Jeff slapped his hand away. "Don't you evey dare put your hands on her again!!!" Jeff snapped. "Ok fine.....I'll get to you right now!" Montel said pointing to me. I raised an eyebrow at him still completely oblivious as to to why I was here. "You two are close.........right?" He asked looking at Jeff and I. "Yeah" We both said together. "And you were there when Jeff's house......er trailer burnt down correct?" He asked again. "Where are you going with this?" I asked getting a bit ticked," The reason that your still in the ring is that I want you!! you Alexis to admit that Jeff Hardy is a reckless........sick little drug addict!" He screamed. I looked at Jeff whos green eyes flashed with anger. "I have no idea why I'm here because I'm not going to say anything bad about Jeff" I snapped back. "Come on Alexis!! Admit it there is nothing good about this man!" MVP yelled. "You are so wrong about him....you know nothing about him! You Haven't seen all of the great things Jeff has to offer!" I said my voice shaking, "Oh Really? Like what?" He asked looking at Jeff who just stood quietly in the corner."Jeff is one of the few people that I have left to depend on.......Sure he made a few mistakes but I think he's paid for them Jeff is sweet...and caring and all of the things that your not!!" I exploded and looked at Jeff. "Jeff...Baby don't listen to this son of a gun he knows nothing!"


	9. Blood, Sweat and lots of Tears

I walked backstage still trying to take in all the things that were said out there. I always new that MVP was a jackass but I never imagined that he was that stupid. I came out of my thoughts when I heard moans and screaming coming from the guys locker room.I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I saw Brie behind me, "Alexis.....Jeff is gonna kill MVP you gotta calm him down!" "WHAT?!" I asked then ran into the locker room to see Jeff on top of a bleeding MVP with a chair in his hand. "JEFF WHAT THE HELL?!" I said not believing what I was seeing. "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW HARDY" MVP exclaimed wiping some blood from his lip. "CALL YOUR MOM? OH YEAH YOU CAN'T LUCKY HER!" MVP spit some blood onto the walked out of the room. I saw Jeff go to sit on the bench and put his head in his hands. I just looked around for a few seconds before hearing Jeff say "I'm Sorry" I went and saw beside him. "Jeff....Look at me" I said rasing his head up to see the tears going down his face. " Jeff..........don't let what that ass said upset you" I said and wiped a tear from is face."Maybe he's right Lex......Maybe the wwe doesn't need Jeff Hardy as much as Jeff Hardy needs the wwe" He said with a shaky breath. "Jeff.....what are you saying" I asked. "Maybe.......Maybe It's time for me to leave" He said turining away from me."JEFF ARE YOU INSANE? YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" I exclaimed angry at the face that he was even considering this,"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ALEXIS?!" He yelled. "Jeff you don't have to leave......don't you think your Mom would have wanted you to live out your dream?" I asked feeling tears begin to prick at my eyes. "I guess" He said his voice starting to break. "I know she wouldJeff...." I said pulling him into a hug. I felt his tears on my neck so I heald him tighter. "Lex? Can I ask you something?" He asked."What?" I asked. " Why are you staying with Adam? You deserve so much better than that." He said. "What makes you say that?" I asked not thinking I deserved anything. "Well you just kepped me from making the biggest mistake of my life" He laughed a bit as he said it. "I couldn't let you leave Jeff...." I said before glancing at the televison to see Matt's hand being raised."Oh Look! Matt beat Adam!!" I said happily. "Is that good for you.......Do you want me to handle him?" He asked cracking his knuckes. "No. It's alright....you don't get to be the womens champion without learning some self-defence" I giggled._Later that night_I got to my hotel door and put the key into the hole. I stalled a bit knowing that Adam would be inside and would be angry.I causiouly opened the door to see Adam sprawled out on the couch with a bottle of beer at his side. And something in his hand."Hi Adam" I said quietly. He said nothing he came to me and Something came and hit me in the side of my head. A Hammer.


	10. Get your blinding white ass over here!

I woke up and looked around the hotel room. My head was pounding like never before and I looked at my wrists there were slits on each. I saw that Adam wasn't there. Thank God. I realized that I was probably in more trouble than I could see. Then I remembered that Chris and Jeff were rooming in the room next door. I tried to get up then fell back down, I tried about 3 times then grasped onto the table leg and pulled myself up. I stood up then found out that I had a random seering pain in my stomach.I made it to the door and began to feel really dizzy I blinked a few times than opened the door. I knocked on the door that Chris and Jeff were staying in. Chris opened the door in a red T-shirt and white boxers. Still pretty much half asleep. "Alexis?!" He asked rubbing his eyes before realizing the state that I was in."Chris......." I said closing my eyes. Chris ushered me in and closed the door. "JEFF HARDY GET YOUR BLINDING WHITE ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!" He yelled. "Shhhh" I said "First of all..the colour of my ass is none of your concern...ALEX?" he stopped when he saw me. "What the hell happened?" He asked. "I...I dont even know" I said and sat down on the couch. "HOW DO YOU NOW KNOW???!!" Chris exclaimed. "Chris...calm down" I said calmly. "Hold on........Why are you so calm?" Jeff asked sitting down beside me. Suddenly I felt really dizzy and weak I think I passed out right there and then.


	11. JEFF DID WHAT?

I woke up in a hospital room hearing doctors talking and the beeping of machines. I saw that I had alot of things sticking out of my arm. I saw Matt sleeping in the chair beside me. "Matt?" I whispered and poked him in the arm, "No....I'm innocent: He grumbled in his sleep. "Matthew wake up!" I said again. "Oh Lex! Your finally awake!" He said, "Where's Jeff?" I asked . "Oh yeah....he went to call someone" Matt said not looking at me. "Matt what are you hiding?" I asked Matt was thethe worst liar on earth. "Nothing!!!" He exclaimed. "Mattt..........." I said rolling my eyes at him. "Ok!! Jeff did something!!!" He burst. "What did Jeff do this time?" I asked expecting the worst. "No I'll never rat him out!!" Matt said crossing his arms. "Matthew!!!!" I said getting impaitient. "OK HE CALLED YOUR MOM!!!!" He blurted out. I felt my blood turn hot. "JEFF DID WHAT??????????" I freaked out. Just that secong Jeff himself came into the room. "Hey Ya'll! Oh Lex your awake!" He said brightly. "Umm Bro, I told her" Matt said. "WHAT?? YOU BROKE THE CODE!!!" Jeff exclaimed. "I'm gonna..........go...umm....eat!! Yeah eat" Matt said and quickly scrammbled out of the room. "Jeff.................you called my mother?!" I asked. "Ummm Maybeeeee" He said "WHY???!!!!" I asked. "Cause....Lex I think she has a right to know what's been going on....." Jeff rambled."YOU TOLD HER THAT ADAM'S BEEN BEATING ME??!!!!!" I asked in horror. "Yes.........." He sighed. " I can't believe you Jeff" I said turning away from him. "Aww Lex don't get mad at me" He begged. "No Jeff...I'm wayyy past angry......I'm furious...If I could get up you would be sooo dead now!!! I said" Alexis....You haven't seen your parents in like 2 years...your their daughter" Jeff said sitting in the chair. "Jeff... I was their daughter...until I decided to follow my dream...and become a diva" I sighed sadly."Alex...Even if they were mad at you....their gonna help their daughter no matter what!!" He said. "Skittles listen to me....Even if I were to consider this Theres no was in hell I'm going alone and you and Matt have that smackdown and ecw tour" I said. "You won't be going alone" He said with a smirk "I found a suitable repleacement" "Who's that?" I asked. "Chris" He said simply. "Jericho?" I asked. "Yep!!" He smiled. "Jeff...I don't know about this....They don't love me anymore they won't let me stay" I said. "Ok, if all goes wrong, You and Chris get a rental car and take a road trip to Winnipeg and meet his parents" He said. "I've met Chris's parents many times" I said hesititnly. "Then Visit them!!" He said"Jeff........you better be right about this!" I said giving him a weak smile. "Aren't I always?"He asked with a smirk


	12. Road Trip!

"Jericho...you better not get us lost" I said with a small laugh. "Pshh lost my middle name is directions"He said. "I thought it was Keith?" I said knowing how much he hated that name, "OKAY WE'VE ESTABLISHED THAT!" He exclaimed"I'm nervous....." I said glaring out the window. "Come on Lex...We've just entered Toronto, Ontario's capital" He said reading the sign."Easy for you to say...your parents are cool..and your an only child" I pointed out. "I'm sure your parents are just as cool"He said. "You keep thinking that" I said. "Your dad watch sports?" He asked. "Yessss" I sighed. "Well cool we'll hit it off.." He smiled"Not Hockey Chris......" I said. "BUT....THEIR CANADIAN!!!" He exclaimed. "Welll......." I stammered."So what does he watch?" He asked. "Cricket and Boxing" I said biting my lip. "Ohhh Greattt" He said with sarcasm."Not even Wrestling?....Your on TV every week" " Do you think they wanna see me half naked on TV?!!!" I asked "Guess not" He said."My brother watches wrestling" I said. "Ohhhh Good thing I brought my autogtaph pen" He said. "Ummm....he hates you"I blurted out. "SAY WHAT??!!!" he burst. "Who's his favourite then?" I bit my lip " Shawn Michales" "Another HBK Fan!!!???" He exclaimed. "Chris.......what if they don't wanna see me" I asked and began to think."Alexis......Don't start" He warned. "What if they dont!!!???" I said waiting for an awnser. "They will" He said simply. "We still taking that road trip to winnipeg after?" I asked smiling. "YESS..HELL YEAHHH!!!" He shouted. "At least I have something to look forward too" I said as we turned into the driveway. "Don't worry Lexi...everything will be just fine" He said. "I hope your right" I said as we got out of the car. "Do I look Decent?" I asked. Chris eyed my dark jeans and white t-shirt with black blazer. "Perfect" I got to the door and stalled before I rang the doorbell."Alex your ringing a door bell......not running a marathon" Chris said laughing. "I might as well be" I said to myself


	13. Meet The Parents

After a few deep breaths I built up the courageto knock on the door. My Brother Andrew opened the doortaken back by the fact that it was her. "Oh! Alexis Hi!" Andrew looked shocked."Hey Drew" I said forcing a smile. I looked behind me tosee where Chris I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I read the text. It read: _"Alexis… I decided that maybeyou should talk to your family alone…I'll be at the mallacross the street until your done" _I wanted to yellat Chris so bad at that point but I couldn't. "Umm. Comein" Andrew said. I went in and saw my mom in the kitchen.I decided I better face her now and get it over with."Mom…." I bit my lip as she turned around. "AlexisVictoria is that you?" She asked shocked. "Yeah" I said quietly."Well come here then" She said and gave me a then I over heard my dad on the phone and new what wascoming. I swallowed back the chunks that were making there was upmy throat."David!! Come here" My mom Lisa yelled. My eyes flashed when I heard her yell. My dad came into the roomhis eyes also flashed when he saw me."Alexis..Hi" He said flatly. I was a little disappointed byhis response. "Hi Dad" I said. He brushed me off and went to hisoffice.I felt so ignored by my father. I hung around for a bitbefore we sat down for dinner. As we sat around the dinner table there was anawkward silence. "So Alexis" My father said breaking thesilence."How is that career of yours going?" He asked. "Umm Fine"I said. " I remember back when you wanted to be a good days" He said a long dinner I said my good byes and waited for Chris outside the shopping mall. I decided to call my parents just to tellthem that I was okay. After a while I realized that they left the phoneline on and I heard the conversation."David…Please she is your daughter" My mom said."I don't care! If that Jeff guy hadn't paid us that $1000 shewouldn't even have set foot in my house!!!"I felt tears rise in my eyes as I heard the conversation. "How could Jeff dothat to me?!!!


	14. I'm In Love

The second I got to the arena I stompedin angrily and ran right into Matt, "MATT! Where is Jeff?"I asked. "In the locker room why?" Matt asked. "No reason"I lied. I went into the locker room and saw Jeff getting readyfor his match."Lex!! Your back!" He said brightly. I looked at himfor a second before speaking. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JEFF!"Jeff looked confused "What did I do?""Don't act innocent" I said. "Alexis! What's wrong?"He asked completely oblivious to the situation. "Jeff…you paidmy parents to talk to me!!!" I 's expression suddenly changed to guilt."Alex….. I" He stammered. "Jeff I can't believe you" I saidfeeling tears rise in my eyes."Alexis wait!" He said and grabbed my wrist."Why Jeff!!!!" I said my voice breaking. "Alexis why areyou mad at me?" He asked."Why do you think I'm mad at you Jeff?" I screamed. "You paid my parents to talk to me!" "I had to!!!" He screamed back."Jeff!! I never needed to talk to my parents!"I said crying at this point. "Yes you did! If anyonecan help you its them!" He said."Jeff! They never helped me!!" I said. "They don'teven care." "Well I didn't know that! And if I get my hands on Adam I'll…" He stopped suddenly."You'll what!" I asked suddenly feeling bad. "I'llkill him" He said angrily. "Jeff…you don't mean that" I said sitting beside him."Yes I do! Alexis you are so much better then that JerkI mean you are beautiful and smart and you don't need him" He said."Jeff…I'm sorry I blew up at you" I said, "No…I'm sorry" He said. Then we both stood upI backed him up against the wall and for the firsttime I saw the actual beauty of his green eyes,I felt a connection…a feeling I had never felt before. Then I closed my eyes and my lips touched hisand I realized something.I was in love with Jeff Hardy.


	15. What happened last night?

I woke up in the hotel room. The sun was shining sobrightly out the window that I had to squint to look at it.I saw that I was lying on a man's first I thought that it was Adam but then I sawthe trademark root tattoos on his arms and I knew it was would probably think that after all that Adam's done to meI would be scared to death right now. But oddly for thefirst time in my life I felt….I felt Safe. I wasn't afraid of whatwould happen to me at the I thought again that I loved Jeff more then anythingin the world. I saw that I had fallen asleep in a bra and Jeff was just in his boxers.I looked up and saw how cute Jeff was when hewas asleep. How could anything be so innocentand yet so powerful at the same time?How did I get so lucky to know a guylike Jeff? Sure he had his problems but that didn't there was only one question left to answerWhat the hell happened last night? I tried to thinkback to last night… All I remembered was that Jeff and I kissed for the first time and it was a little taste of that…What the heck happened? Did we…..No wecouldn't have could we? We wouldn't………….Would we?I knew then and there that todayToday I would break it off with Adam. But I hadto remember what had happened last night?


	16. Am I No I can't be!

"You sure you want to do this alone?" Jeff asked me again."Baby…don't worry…I have to get this over with" I gave me a reassuring smile and I went into the room.I walked in and saw Adam sitting on the couch watching Hockey."Adam I need to talk to you" I said confident that I was doing the right thing."Oh..Alexis…You know I haven't seen you in a week" He said getting up.I took a step back bracing myself. "Adam..It's over" I blurted 's eyes flashed he took a step towards me "Your breaking up with me?"I swallowed hard "Yes……" Without any further words he raised his hand and delivereda hard slap to my face. I fell back then quickly scrambled to my feet.I decided that there was no reason to fight back. So I simply walked outthe door. Jeff was waiting for me outside…his eyes widened whenhe saw the handprint on my face. "Did he touch you AGAIN?!" He asked."Jeff….It's over…we don't have to worry about Adam anymore" I said. Jeff's lips slowly formed into a smile "Thank god"I laughed "Jeff…I love you" I said and we came closer to each other."Baby…I thought you'd never say that" He laughed a bit and we shareda long kiss._**Backstage on Raw **_I walked into the locker room after receivingthe slammy award for "Diva of the Year." I walked in and saw Maria and Kelly looking at me With huge smiles on there faces "What are you guys grinning about?"I asked. "Oh Don't play dence…Lex…" Kelly giggled. "Alexis and Jeffsitting in a tree.K-i-s-s-i-n-g" Maria laughed. "Oh… That big mouth redneck told you didn't he?" I laughed. "Awww Alex I'm so happy for you!!!" Kelly smiled. "Thanks.." I giggled."So you and Adam are done right?" Maria asked.I opened my mouth to answer but felt the same retchingfeeling I had been feeling the past few weeks."You alright Lexi?" Kelly asked. I nodded but found myselfrushing to the bathroom to empty out everything that was in my system. After 10 minutes I came back. "Alexis…How long have you been likethis?" Maria asked suspiciously. "About a month why?" I asked."Have you…….you know" Kelly asked."Well….yes" I admitted. "WITH ADAM?!!" Maria said grossed out."NO! Jeff…" I said. "Maybe your…….." Kelly began.I felt my throat close up "Oh my god!!!!""Do you have a…you know test" Maria asked."NO! Who The hell would keep one of those things with them?" I all 3 of us looked at each other. "STEPHANIE!!"


	17. Positive

"Hurry up!!" I said quietly again.I was in the stall in the bathroom waiting for the results from the pregnancy test.I started feeling nauseous at the fact that Jeff might not want a …I mean he helped! He was in involved in the process.I know now I'm not a very patient though I had broke it off with Adam if he found outThat I was pregnant with Jeff's baby…I'd be in trouble.I braced my head against the wall and prayed that everythingwould work out for me. But It hardly works out that was for me. Suddenly theresults came up on the test. It was positive…..I felt my bloodrace through my mind raced back to Jeff…I mean he was at the top of his probably had no need for a child now!! But…What am I supposed to do now?I mean there's no way in hell that I would ever abort a child!Either way….I had to tell him….No Matter what happensJeff had to know…But first…I had to throw up again._**A/N I know that this was a really short chapter! Anyway thanks forthe reviews you guys are awesome!**_


End file.
